Golden Sunrises, Clear Blue Waves
by Darth-Joker
Summary: This is a MamiSayaka yuri-fic. The "M" rating is for Chapter 4 alone. This is also a spin-off from one of the route ends to my Pure Pink Pretty Lovers fanfic (available elsewhere). If the first few paragraphs confuse you, don't worry, the rest of the fanfic doesn't require prior knowledge of PPPL.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Sunrises, Clear Blue Waves

Only a short period of time had passed since two important successes in Sayaka Miki's life. Those being her effective rescue of Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura from an unusually fearsome witch, and the defeat of Walpurgis Night that occurred shortly thereafter.

A relative calm had now returned to Sayaka's life, but with one important exception. And that exception was Sayaka acting on her decision to try to have a romantic relationship with her dear friend and mentor, Mami Tomoe.

During a particularly low point in Sayaka's life, Mami and Kyouko had been there to help her through it. This was when Sayaka was feeling shame over losing a literal fight to Hitomi Shizuki. The _way_ Sayaka lost that made it clear that she felt sexual attraction for girls, and that attraction is what Mami and Kyouko sought to help Sayaka with. In doing so, both of them showed interest in Sayaka, intentionally helping to raise her self-esteem while leaving her aware of the fact that she was far from alone as a "girl that likes girls" in Mitakihara Town.

With Madoka providing helpful advice, Sayaka chose the glistening golden gunner over the swashbuckling scarlet spear-wielder. With Walpurgis Night safely in the rear-view mirror, Sayaka and Mami went out on their first date together. Mami had been overjoyed at Sayaka asking her out like this, even if Sayaka was a bit shy in doing so.

The two girls did some shopping together, listened to some music together, ate at a restaurant together, and watched a movie together. The movie was a decidedly pretty one, that cured whatever small touch of boredom that either felt. And boredom was the farthest thing away from either girl's mind, as Sayaka walked Mami back to her home after their date was over.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" a warmly smiling Mami asked Sayaka, as they reached the front door to Mami's apartment.

"Sure." Sayaka replied to that, "I can probably spare a few more minutes at least."

Mami and Sayaka then whisked in to Mami's home. Shortly thereafter, Mami turned on the tea kettle, to eventually return with tea and cake for her and Sayaka to eat.

"You never run out of these, do you?" Sayaka asked in gently joking reply, an amused look on her face.

"Just like some men need their sake, I need my tea." Mami admitted with a wide smile.

"And sweet things." Sayaka added with knowing grin, while rising her cup up to take a sip of it.

"That would be why _you're_ here, yes…" Mami replied playfully, with closed eyes and a subtle grin, deciding to have some fun.

Mami's line caused Sayaka to cough a bit, almost spitting out her tea.

"S-Sorry…" Sayaka said, while shyly and nervously rubbing the back of her head, "I-I guess it didn't go down quite right, ha ha!"

"Don't worry" said Mami, while she reached over towards Sayaka's face with a napkin, "I'll wipe off what spilled on your face."

Mami then slowly wiped spilled tea from off of Sayaka's chin and moist lips. It briefly caused a great but sparkling tension in the room.

"There we go, all good." Mami said with a wide smile, after sitting back down.

"…Thanks." Sayaka said with a soft smile, blushing a bit.

Feeling a bit shy, Sayaka became strangely quiet by her standards, and decided to focus on her cake and tea to try to relax the mood.

Mami was good at picking up on such changes in mood, and so played along, by eating some cake and drinking some tea herself.

"It's very good, Mami." Sayaka said with a friendly smile, looking Mami straight in the eyes, after a couple minutes of eating.

"I'm glad you like it." Mami replied, holding eye contact with Sayaka while making the same sort of smile back at her.

"I hope I don't gain weight from this though…" Sayaka said, "Meat buns, popcorn, chocolate, now cake..."

"Don't worry. Being Puella Magi keeps us very physically active, enough to make up for eating a lot." Mami replied, "After all, just look at Kyouko!"

"_**Ppffft!**_" Sayaka replied to that, before the two girls started laughing loudly together.

Sayaka and Mami then finished off their cake and tea. With a slight sigh, but one displaying ease and comfort, Sayaka moved to a standing position.

"Again, thanks a lot for the great date." Sayaka said to Mami, "Hopefully we can go on another date soon. But I really should be heading home now."

Sayaka then started walking towards the exit, while Mami briefly and tensely paused. There was something Mami wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if it was appropriate. In a rare moment of putting emotional needs in front of 'good manners', Mami decided to ask what she had been planning to.

"Wait." Mami called out to Sayaka with a touch of urgency.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked Mami, turning around just enough to make eye-contact with her.

"Why don't you…" Mami began in answer,"…Stay for the night?"

Mami's face betrayed an emotional vulnerability that Sayaka was unaccustomed to seeing. But even more important than that, was how Sayaka took Mami's words.

"T-That's very flattering…" Sayaka replied, while blushing up a storm, "But geez, Mami, it's only a first date! Ha ha ha! I don't think I'm ready for _that_ step yet…"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it _that_ way." Mami replied, wanting to quickly clear up this misunderstanding, "It's just that… it's _lonely_, sleeping alone, night after night in this apartment. I think I would really like to have someone to… keep me company throughout the night. For a welcomed change."

"Oh." Sayaka replied, "So you just meant more like a conventional sleepover sort of thing?"

"Exactly." Mami answered.

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have a change of clothes with me, so…" Sayaka began in reply.

"What about the new clothes you bought while shopping?" Mami suggested with a smile.

"That's a good point…" Sayaka replied, "I even bought a new pair of pajamas, so that should work perfectly. …Ok, tell you what. I'll call mom and dad and see if it's Ok if I stay the night. I can tell them you want to play video games with me or something like that."

"To make it honest, I _do_ have a PS Nanoha, with a "Befriend or Die" FPS game for it!" Mami replied.

"Playing that does sound like fun!" Sayaka shouted, "Ok, hopefully mom and dad will let me stay the night."

Sayaka then called her parents, and gained their approval for Sayaka to stay over Mami's for the night.

Sayaka and Mami took turns using the washroom to change into their pajamas. They then watched some TV and played some PS Nanoha together. But it wouldn't be long until it was time to go to bed.

"I can sleep in my parents' bed tonight." Mami said, "It hasn't been used in a long time, but it's clean. You can sleep in my bed if you want."

"Ok." Sayaka replied, blushing a bit, "…Still, aren't sleepovers more fun when people sleep next to one another?"

"You're right." Mami answered, blushing a bit, "My parents' bed is big, of course, so you can sleep next to me on that bed if you'd like."

"Sure." said Sayaka.

Mami and Sayaka then climbed into bed, both feeling nervous enough that they couldn't help but giggle a bit. After they were in bed, they faced each other, as their backs were faced at opposite sides of the room. They smiled warmly at each other.

"Thanks a lot for agreeing to this Sayaka." Mami said, "It's so nice to not be sleeping all by myself, for a change."

"I guess Kyubey doesn't make the best company, huh?" Sayaka asked.

"He's friendly, but… has quite a poker face, you could say." Mami replied.

"Whereas I don't hide my feelings well, huh?" Sayaka asked.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, but I like that about you…" Mami replied, "I wish I could be more open like that myself."

"You have been like that tonight, Mami." Sayaka said reassuringly.

"Yes, I guess I have." Mami replied, "I guess I've come to feel very… comfortable around you."

"I feel the same way about you." Sayaka stated.

The sentiments stated by both girls were sincere, but there was also an ironic tension in the air, as both were still unready to act any further on their emotional needs… and physical desires. It was enough, for now, for them to briefly touch on their growing feelings for one another.

"Good night." Sayaka said to Mami.

"Good night." Mami replied.

Both of them then closed their eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of each other.

….

-a

-b

The following morning, Sayaka woke up to the smell of eggs being cooked and bread being toasted and buttered. Mami awoke about thirty minutes before Sayaka had, and had decided to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

After Mami and Sayaka wished each other good morning, Sayaka casually settled into a sitting position next to one side of the triangular transparent table of Mami's living room.

"Mmmmm…" Sayaka hummed groggily, "That smells nice."

"Hopefully it'll taste as good as it smells." Mami said cheerfully, as she carried over two plates of breakfast to where Sayaka was sitting, and joined her for breakfast.

"Yeah, it does taste as good as it smells!" Sayaka exclaimed, after taking some bites of her food, "You really are good at cooking, Mami."

"Thank you, but it really isn't anything special." Mami replied, "There's few fancy dishes I'm good at preparing. I mainly just keep to basic meals, and, of course, cake."

"Basic works fine for me!" Sayaka stated cheerfully, "Hitomi is into fancier stuff, and Madoka experiments a lot, but I prefer things that are simple and predictable."

"Oh?" Mami asked with a playful grin, "Does that mean that you find _me_ simple and predictable?"

That question took Sayaka off-guard, leaving her _uumming_ and _aahhing_ uncomfortably, and then chuckling nervously while searching for a good answer.

"I wouldn't say you're _predictable_…" Sayaka finally managed, "Just… _reliable_. Yeah, that's more like it! I like people and things that are **reliable**. When we fight alongside together as Puella Magi, I feel that you're someone I can always rely on."

"Thank you." Mami said softly, startled to find herself so moved by an answer to a question she posed primarily for a tease.

"Besides, I certainly didn't find it predictable for you to ask me to stay over last night!" Sayaka said with a large smile.

"Did you mind that? Did you…" Mami began asking, betraying her own insecurities.

"It was a nice experience." Sayaka replied, "I've slept over at Madoka's and Hitomi's places before, of course, but this time over your place was… special."

That reply caused a sort of romantic thickness to hang in the air, enchanting yet also vaguely uncomfortable. Deep longings and desires were gradually gaining steam in the hearts and minds of both Sayaka and Mami, but a wall of shyness and inhibition still remain, albeit slowly but surely crumbling down.

"I guess I should be heading home now." Sayaka said after a tense pause, "I do have a lot of homework to catch up on this weekend."

"Can we go witch-hunting together though?" Mami asked.

"Sure." Sayaka answered, "I'll also send you some texts later today. …Oh! And there's a classical music song that I'm going to send you later today!"

"What's it called?" Mami asked.

"Credens Justitiam" Sayaka answered, "It's a really popular new song created by pop artist Yuki Kajiura! She does a phenomenal job of mixing classical with modern music styles."

"I'll look forward to it then." Mami said with a smile, while holding her head over hands relaxingly rolled over each other, "Talk to you later."

"Later." Sayaka said, grinning a bit, while getting up, and somewhat hurriedly exiting Mami's home.

After walking a short distance from Mami's home, Sayaka had a strange mix of high-energy exuberance with a sense of deep relief. She felt that her date and sleepover with Mami went pretty good! This was huge for Sayaka as she had worried she would screw up her date.

'That one question really took me off-guard…' Sayaka thought to herself, 'But I think I handled it pretty well. I was content just fighting alongside Mami and being her friend, but it's really exciting to think of where our relationship could soon go!'

For her part, Mami was already growing deeply attached to Sayaka, and Mami's thoughts in the quieter hours of a mostly lonely day would keep going back to Sayaka. In sharp contrast to the nervousness and uncertainty that Sayaka privately felt, Mami was starting to see Sayaka as this impeccably smooth and strong knight in shining cape that was sweeping her off her feet.

'It's so pleasant having her around.' Mami thought to herself, while she pressed one palm on a window, and looked longingly into the bright blue sky beyond, 'It's so comforting and soothing. I hope I can maintain her interest and companionship. I…I truly do long to be with her, as much as possible.'

The weeks to come would determine if Mami's hopes and dreams would be realized…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the first few days after Sayaka's first sleepover at Mami's place, there was a lot of buzz and activity. Sayaka and Mami took to text messaging each other when far apart, and using telepathic communication a lot when Kyubey was nearby. Their friendship and comfort level with each other kept rising and rising, much like their physical selves when they fought a witch alongside each other on Tuesday evening.

Their mutual friends started to notice. Madoka took a very _ganbatte_ approach to it, cheering on her friend Sayaka while trying to hide her own lingering second thoughts and brief moments of jealousy. Kyouko was much the same towards Mami, feeling happy for her old mentor while feeling a bit jealous over the fact that she may have let Sayaka slip away. Homura and Hitomi were too caught up in their own activities to get much involved, but they were not oblivious to the growing relationship between Mami and Sayaka. Which is why it came as no surprise to anybody when, five days after their first sleepover together, Mami asked Sayaka if she would join her for another.

"I agreed to us going out again on Friday, but I'm not sure about having another sleepover so soon…" Sayaka replied to Mami's invitation, and with a touch of regret in her voice.

"Why's that?" asked a concerned Mami, suffering a slight loss of confidence given Sayaka's seemingly half-hearted reply, "Did you dislike the sleepover from last…"

"No, no, of course not!" Sayaka loudly stated with a dismissing gesture of one hand, making sure to not let such incorrect thoughts take hold in Mami's mind, "It's just that… well…"

"…Yes?" Mami asked, growing a bit concerned and emotionally nervous.

Sayaka was now blushing slightly given how frank she'd have to be to clearly explain things.

"Two girls hanging out together is nothing strange, of course…" Sayaka said, "But if we have two sleepovers two Fridays in a row… Well, my parents might start suspecting things, if you know what I mean."

"…Wouldn't they just be suspecting the truth?" Mami asked in turn, with a slight smile and blush.

"Well, _yeah_…" Sayaka said, while she scratched her arm and smiled sheepishly, "But I know what my parents are like. Especially my mother. If they thought I was having a romantic relationship with _a girl_…"

"I see." Mami said, feeling a strange mixture of relief and irritation, "…Still, Sayaka, you will have to face that someday if… if you continue to consider romances with girls."

Mami shyly played with the curls of her hair while saying those last few words.

"I know." Sayaka stated, "…I know I'm being cowardly here, and I should be more courageous here, but…"

"It's Ok." Mami said, "I don't mind being discreet. I've had to be like that for a long time simply to carry out my Puella Magi duties, of course. However, I do have a suggestion for you, Sayaka…"

Mami grinned widely while saying that last line. Sayaka's eyes would then perk up in excitement over the idea that Mami came in close to whisper to her.

a-

b-

"The girl you had a sleep over with last Friday is offering to tutor you?" asked Sayaka's father, Kotetsu Miki, during a casual conversation with his daughter around the dinner room table in the evening.

"Yeah." Sayaka answered, "She's really busy during the week, but she's relatively free on the weekends. So that's why I'd like to sleep over her place every Friday night, so we can make full use out of all her spare time."

"That's mighty generous of her…" stated Sayaka's mom, Nanami Miki, raising an eyebrow, "I can't help but wonder what _she_ hopes to get out of it."

Nanami's words made Sayaka sweat a little, as she was afraid that the truth could be discovered. Thankfully for Sayaka, her father took the discussion somewhere else.

"She doesn't expect payment, does she?" Kotetsu asked, "I can't afford to raise your allowance, Sayaka. Not with the new job I've had to take up since I was laid off from the last one."

"I know." Sayaka said, "She doesn't require any payment for tutoring me. She lives by herself, so she likes having company whenever she can. …I guess she focused on _me_ since Madoka kind of let it slip to her that I'm struggling a lot in a couple subjects, ha ha ha!"

The part involving Madoka was a complete fabrication. Sayaka could only hope that it would stick, even as her mom peered over her cup of tea at her suspiciously.

"Well, it _is_ certainly mighty nice of her." Kotetsu said with a grin, "I don't see a problem with it."

"…As long as it _does_, in fact, result in your grades getting higher, Sayaka." Nanami quickly added in.

Sayaka immediately saw a possible drawback to Mami's plan here.

'I guess mom's requirement is only fair' Sayaka thought to herself, 'I guess Mami really will have to tutor me some!'

"Sure." Sayaka said to her mother, "She's very smart, so I'm confident she'll help me get my grades up!"

a-

b-

So Sayaka and Mami's second date, second sleepover, and first tutoring session, was now set for the coming Friday, in just two days' time. However, Mami decided that instead of a conventional date, they'd spend most of Friday evening engaged in actual tutoring.

"If our relationship depends on you getting your school marks up, then I guess we'll just have to see to it that they do get higher." Mami said with relaxed eyes and a playful grin, while sipping tea at her place.

"I-I guess so, _ha ha_!" Sayaka replied nervously, while narrowing her eyes and scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry about this, Mami…" Sayaka then said, in a more somber and regretful tone.

"It's Ok." Mami said reassuringly, "Besides, I _want_ to help you. It's important for your future for you to get better at school. And thankfully, I did pretty well last year, and this is all familiar material to me. I'm not quite as bright as Homura and Hitomi, I'll admit, but hopefully I'll do."

Mami made a suggestive grin while saying that, causing Sayaka to blush and utter "I-I'm sure you will…"

The two then engaged in a few hours of heavy duty tutoring. They started at around 6 PM, and didn't finish until 9:30 PM.

"_Uunhhh_…" Sayaka groaned, placing a hand on her head, "I don't think I can read another word!"

"I'll admit that I need a break as well." Mami replied, "But I think it's been a very productive evening. I think you're making progress already, Sayaka."

"Thanks." Sayaka replied in turn, "But I don't want to even _think_ about school after all that!"

"Then why don't we watch a 3D movie together?" Mami suggested, "I find that nothing takes my mind off of the real world like a good 3D movie!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sayaka replied enthusiastically, "Ok then. So what are we gonna watch?"

"Ever see Keanu Lee as Neo Nights in the movie Fifteen Feet of Fury?" Mami asked with a grin.

"That's an awesome action flick!" Sayaka stated excitedly, "I'd love to watch it again!"

"It's actually where I got my muskets idea from." Mami stated.

"I can see why." Sayaka said, "It also has a lot of great sword-fights!"

"It's perfect for us then." Mami said with a grin.

Mami and Sayaka then settled in for a couple hours of action extravaganza, in the form of Real 3D holographic imagery on Mami's living room floor.

"_Wow_, with this being the first time I've seen this movie since becoming a Puella Magi, watching it is like being in a witch's realm!" Sayaka exclaimed, during one of the darker and more elaborate action scenes.

"I have to admit that during _this_ scene I instinctively summoned a musket…" Mami replied blushingly.

"You must have been planning to blow away Shanghai Smith!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Neo thankfully took care of Smith before I could damage my own home…" Mami stated with embarrassment.

Sayaka and Mami then laughed loudly together over Mami's humorous account.

Sayaka and Mami thoroughly enjoyed watching the movie together, often talking about what each of them would do if in Neo's shoes in certain scenes.

"I guess watching this movie doubles as good Puella Magi training." Mami mused with a grin.

"Right!" Sayaka replied with a chuckle.

Sayaka and Mami had both been pumped over watching the movie, but at the same time, midnight was drawing near and sleepiness would soon follow it.

So after talking a bit more about the movie while drinking some soda, the two decided it was time to head to bed.

"Between all the tutoring help and the great movie, I feel a bit badly…" Sayaka stated.

"Why's that?" asked a puzzled Mami.

"Well, I don't know how I can make it all up to you." Sayaka replied with a strangely sad smile.

With her inhibitions lowered by watching a great action flick, and her manners lowered by her own tiredness, Mami's response would startle Sayaka.

Mami drew in close to Sayaka, and whispered seductively to her "You can make it up to me by… cuddling with me tonight."

"C-cuddling?" Sayaka asked, sweat appearing on her head.

"I'm too tried for anything _more_ than that, I'm afraid…" Mami said in a playful tone.

That line startled Sayaka a bit.

"A-Are you just pulling my leg?" Sayaka asked, suspecting that Mami was simply teasing here.

"Not entirely…" Mami said, while playing with her curly hair, "I just thought it would be… comfortable. And nice. I don't really mean anything _perverted_ by it. I'm just…"

"Ok." Sayaka said with a gentle smile, as she could detect a sincere neediness in Mami's voice, "I don't mind. It's the least I can do really."

Mami and Sayaka then changed into their pajamas, and headed to the same bed they slept in last Friday night. But this time they didn't just sleep alongside each other. Sayaka now carefully wrapped her arms around Mami's shoulders and upper torso, while Mami wrapped her hands around Sayaka's waist and nestiled her head on Sayaka's shoulders.

"D-Does that feel good?" Sayaka asked nervously.

"Yes. It's very nice. Thank you." Mami replied in decidedly soft and vulnerable tones.

Sayaka was still a bit shy and nervous, but she also felt herself become overwhelmed by a deep affection for Mami. So Sayaka started petting Mami's head and hair with one hand. This comforted and relaxed Mami, to the point that Mami began speaking very openly.

"I've been terribly lonely for so long…" Mami stated, "I've really come to miss human warmth and contact, like what we have now."

"I understand. I get it." Sayaka replied, "You just want someone in your life that you can rely on for that sort of warmth and contact. And friendship."

"…Some romance as well might be nice." Mami stated teasingly while winking at Sayaka.

"R-Right." Sayaka shyly replied.

"But you're basically right…" Mami said, "I've missed my parents _so_ much. I miss not having a family at all… Hardly any friends…"

Mami's eyes started watering up, and soon she would be crying. This alarmed Sayaka.

"Mami, are you Ok?" Sayaka asked.

"…Honestly, I haven't been Ok for a long time…" Mami finally answered honestly, while choked up, and after a tense pause, "But I thank you, Sayaka. I thank you for hopefully changing that."

Sayaka felt deeply moved and inspired by Mami's words. Inspired to comfort and reassure her beloved mentor, friend, and potential lover…

"I _will_ change that." Sayaka said firmly to Mami, "I… I didn't know how badly you were hurting, Mami. I should have known. It's only common sense, but I guess I was too focused on my own life and desires. It was selfish of me. But from now on, I'll be here for you. I promise that!"

"…That's a great comfort to me." Mami stated, "Because I know how serious and sincere a person you are. Well… good night."

Mami soon fell asleep while held in Sayaka's gentle embrace. Sayaka herself would soon drift to sleep, feeling a great sense of caring and dedication for the sempai currently held in her arms.

A relationship blossoms further and promises have been made. But will promises be kept? The answer to that question, and many other reveals, would soon be there for Sayaka and Mami.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning after Sayaka's second sleepover at Mami's had a considerably different feel from the morning after the first sleepover at Mami's. Mami still awoke earlier than Sayaka, but the difference was less this time. So when a yawning Sayaka walked into the kitchen of Mami's apartment, this time she caught Mami in the middle of preparing Breakfast for the two of them.

"Hey, why don't I pitch in this time?" Sayaka asked.

"No, I'd prefer to do this myself." Mami replied, "It's the least I can do to thank you for keeping me company."

"The least you can do?" Sayaka asked in a bewildered tone, "Mami, you're the one tutoring me for free! If anybody should be thankful, it's me."

"Well…" Mami began after a brief pause, "The complete truth is that I feel a bit guilty after last night, and so I want to make amends for that. I'll discuss it more with you after breakfast."

Sayaka blinked twice at that, puzzled by Mami's words and what she could mean by that. After the two pajamas-clad girls ate breakfast, Mami would elaborate on her earlier points.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night…" Mami said in a low and sober tone, betraying her feelings of guilt, "I gave full vent to my emotions, which was an undignified way for me to behave given how we haven't known each other for very long. It was also unfair of me to put such a heavy emotional burden on you, Sayaka. So hopefully you enjoyed the breakfast I made for us, and can put aside how I acted last night."

Sayaka carefully took in Mami's words, trying to determine the best and most sincere way for her to respond to them.

"I'd… rather _not_ put that aside, Mami." Sayaka said.

"Huh?" asked a startled and slightly concerned Mami, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that what you revealed last night to me is the truth… right?" Sayaka asked, making a slightly shy smile, "And it's important to you. So it's also important to me."

Mami blushed a bit over that.

"That's very kind of you, Sayaka, but we both know this isn't how you want to see me." Mami stated, "I can tell that you want me to be your strong and resolute mentor, at least when it comes to being a Puella Magi. So I want to live up to that for your…"

"You _do_ live up to that." Sayaka quickly interjected, "Last night doesn't change that. If anything, it only impresses me even more."

"…How could me crying like that, and complaining like that, impress you?" Mami asked.

"Losing parents, especially at a young age, _is_ a big deal…" Sayaka began in answer, "I've had my issues with my own parents, but I can't even think about what it would be like to lose them in a car accident. Yet you overcame that sort of loss, even while having few friends to rely on. You overcame that to become a strong and committed magical girl, fighting horrible witches in the shadows. Crying a bit like you did last night is no big deal. In fact, it shows just how strong you really are. All of this… sadly still hurts you… but you still go on. That's _very_ inspirational, Mami. I can only hope to one day become as strong and admirable as you are."

Mami's heart was sweetly stirred by Sayaka's words, and so Mami's eyes became misty and watery. She wiped her eyes while thanking Sayaka for her kind words.

Eventually, after Mami and Sayaka had changed back into their student uniforms, the time came for Sayaka to leave for the day.

"It's been a blast, Mami." Sayaka said to her with a wide and friendly smile, "I've always looked forward to Fridays since that's when we get off from school for the weekends, but now I'll be looking forward to them more than ever before!"

Sayaka made a wide toothy grin while saying that last line, which the lovestruck Mami could only reply to with a soft chuckle and blushing cheeks.

"Well, I'll keep in touch with texts over the rest of the weekend." Sayaka said, as she threw the strap of her overnight bag over her shoulder, and slipped on her shoes, "If you need me for anything, please don't hesitate to call."

Mami's stomach was filled with butterflies, as her heart compelled her to take a certain action, _right now_, but she was struggling to muster up the courage to do it. So just as Sayaka had opened up the door, and was about to leave…

"W-wait!" Mami cried out, as she held her two hands tightly over her chest.

"Huh?" asked Sayaka turning around to face Mami, "What is…"

But before Sayaka could finish her question, her lips would become sealed. Sealed by the soft lips of Mami Tomoe pressing on them…

Mami's eyes were closed tightly shut, and her arms passionately wrapped around Sayaka's waist with a big hug, while Mami kissed Sayaka with almost delirious desire.

Sayaka was stunned by the kiss, and so her eyes went wide in shock. But soon the shock would mix with a considerable pleasantness, as Sayaka enjoyed the sweet steamy sensation of Mami kissing her. Eventually, the kiss would end, and the embrace would end, as a brightly blushing Mami took a step back. Sayaka touched her own lips, a bit dazed and a bit in disbelief, her mind racing over what she should do next.

"I-I guess that was a bit sudden…" Mami said, noticing how startled Sayaka seemed.

"No, it's fine, it was very nice…" Sayaka said in a dreamily absent-minded tone of voice.

"So you liked it?" Mami asked, _trying_ to sound confident.

"Of course." Sayaka quickly and firmly confirmed, "It's just that… It's just that this is the first time I've ever been kissed by another person. At least the first time on the lips."

"It's my first time as well…" Mami revealed while making a dreamy grin.

In the heat of the moment, inhibitions began to melt, logical thought faded into the recesses of the mind, and simple desire and emotional longing began to take charge.

"Did _you_ like the kiss, Mami?" Sayaka asked in a shy tone of voice.

"Yes, I did…" Mami confirmed.

Sayaka smiled at that. She then lovingly placed one hand on Mami's face, and gazed into Mami's eyes. Sayaka's body language was clear, and Mami's inviting response was equally clear. Their lips slowly parted again, as Sayaka slowly arched her head diagonally downwards towards Mami's. The two girls closed their eyes, as Sayaka kissed Mami.

The two girls gently embraced each other, as a moment of a quiet bliss enveloped them. The only sounds were the sounds of saliva swirling about, skin touching skin, and of clothes rustling.

After this kiss ended, the two girls breathed a bit heavily, and gazed intensely into one another's eyes. Sayaka's right hand softly caressed Mami's left arm, while Sayaka's left hand stroked the right side of Mami's head. Mami allowed herself to quietly delight in this physical comforting. Finally, after the longings of both girls reached a great enough sense of satiation, the two girls also gained greater awareness of the implications of their most recent actions.

"I guess this was a bit sudden for _both_ of us now…" Sayaka said sheepishly.

"Yes…" Mami replied in turned, "…But it was nice."

"I feel the same way…" Sayaka stated.

The two girls then stood slightly apart from each other, but with their hands holding.

"We _are_ girlfriends now, right?" Mami asked.

"Yes." Sayaka answered firmly, "Of course we are."

"…Can I walk you home?" Mami asked.

"I…" Sayaka began in uncertain reply, while looking off to the side and trying to collect her thoughts, "You can drop me off a block away from home."

"Ok," Mami replied with a bright smile, "Let's enjoy our walk then."

Mami and Sayaka then walked almost all the way to Sayaka's home, with the two chit-chatting heavily to try to drive away the tension in the air and the nervousness in their stomachs. But it was an excited nervousness, betraying how everything brimmed with great potential. Hopes and dreams took energetic hold of both girls' minds, as they both privately felt overjoyed at their growing relationship and where it might go.

The time finally came, at last, for the two to bid each other goodbye for now. Mami tightly embraced Sayaka while doing so, as Sayaka gingerly and bashfully hugged her back. The two then waved goodbye to each other.

-a

-b

Over the next few days, the two girls texted each other every chance they could get, aside from when Kyubey was nearby to make telepathic communication possible.

**M:** Do u like pop idols, Sayaka?

**S:** I like classic best, but pop music is cool.

**M:** Well, I've been a big pop fan for a long time now.

**S:** Who do u like?

**M:** Doki Doki Mana Burn lives up to their name!

**S:** Are u saying they're hot? ;)

**M: **Lead singer is. Her name is Aida. Here's a pic.

**S:** …Wow, she looks a bit like me!

**M:** Like I said, she's hot.

**S:** … Mami, that's embarrassing!

**M:** lol

**S: **Next time I see a blonde girl with big boobs I'll text u about how hot she is. ;)

**M:** lol

**M:** Anyway, I wanted u to know that DDMB have a concert Fri night.

**S:** Oh yeah?

**M:** Yeah. IF you do well on your tests this wk, want to go with me to their concert?

**S:** Can't we go anyway?

**M: **Hey, I'm your tutor. Good marks first _then_ fun.

**S:** Sigh… K

**M:** Don't worry. I'm confident you'll do well.

**S:** Thx. Have to go now. TTYL.

**M:** Laters!

-a

Many chats between Mami and Sayaka were just like this one. They were breezy, lighthearted, but often with a strong undercurrent of growing romance and mutual attraction. This was especially true of a chat that occurred on Wednesday afternoon when Sayaka had good news to share with Mami.

-a

**S: ** I have awesome news!

**M:** U do well on your math test?

**S:** Yeah! 88, 3rd best in class!

**M:** Wow, that _is_ awesome! Looks like we'll be going to a concert on Friday!

**S:** Let's celebrate today, too! Let's eat out somewhere together.

**M:** Sorry, but I have to do a lot of witch-hunting today. G seed supply is low.

**S:** Want me to go with you?

**M:** U and Madoka should celebrate your marks instead.

**S:** But I want to celebrate with my tutor!

**M: **Witch-hunt is no celebration, u know that.

**S:** Yeah, but I'd feel bad celebrating if u might be in danger at the same time…

**M: **Don't worry about me. I'm a vet. ;)

**S:** Yeah, I know, but still…

**M:** …Well, Ok, you can come along, but to make it up to you I'll share a little pic with you.

**M:** I was saving this for later, but it should be fine to share it now.

Sayaka was then stunned by receiving a picture of Mami herself in a very orange and frilly J-Pop idol-esque costume. There was a bit of a pause after Mami sent the pic, during which Sayaka just looked at it in awe. This pause left Mami a bit worried, however.

**M:** So what do u think?

**S:** …It's gorgeous, Mami.

Mami then blushed, taken a bit aback by Sayaka's strong compliment. After a brief pause, she replied.

**M:** Thx. I'm really glad you like it.

**S:** Did u design the costume yourself?

**M: **Madoka helped me. She thought you'd like it.

**S:** Well, I certainly do! I hope later on I can see u in person with it on!

**M:** Sure, that's fine. Maybe after our witch-hunt today.

**S: **I can't wait! See you after school!

**M:** Cya then!

-a

Mami and Sayaka then went on a witch-hunt after school. The witch they found had a witch's barrier that was akin to a frozen and snowy mountain with cold air. Her body was humanoid, but shrouded in strangely shimmering shadows. She had a hand that was like a great piston, shuffling a tornado all about it. She used this hand to attack Mami and Sayaka with fearsome gusts of wind, but she also used it to summon down gigantic mahjong tiles!

At one point in the fight, Sayaka were entrapped within a massive igloo of mahjong tiles. With great strain and force, Sayaka and Mami would have to cut and shoot their way through these thick hard blocks. Finally, after a truly tedious struggle, Sayaka managed to ensnare the witch by turning her cape into a virtual cocoon.

"Now, Mami!" cried Sayaka.

"Right!" Mami replied, "**TIRO FINALE!**"

The witch was at last defeated, shrieking in high-pitch horror as she was disintegrated in Mami's blast along with Sayaka's cape.

The two Puella Magi breathed heavily after this hard-fought victory. Mami temporarily removed her hat to wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

"Are you Ok?" asked Sayaka between gasps for air.

"No worse than you it seems." Mami replied with a slight grin, between her own gasps for air.

"Yeah… that was a tough fight." Sayaka stated.

They then finished catching their breath before continuing their conversation.

"Can I give you a rain-check on the modelling request?" Mami asked.

"Modelling request?" Sayaka asked, not quickly grasping what Mami meant here.

"I guess I put that too formally…" Mami replied, "I was referring to me putting on that costume for you."

"Oh." Sayaka replied, "You mean that. Well… I guess it has been a long day and it is getting late."

"After the concert on Friday then?" Mami asked with a smile.

"Sure." Sayaka replied with a smile of her own.

Sayaka then walked Mami back to her home. The two shared a short hug, and a quick kiss, before Sayaka left for her home, waving joyously at Mami.

Mami's heart swirled with great excitement and anticipation for the coming Friday night. It was on that night that she hoped to take the next big step in her romance with Sayaka.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With wondrously whimsical anticipation streaking strongly straight through their tumultuous hearts, Mami and Sayaka met immediately after school on Friday afternoon. The two were smiling widely, and waved goodbye to Madoka and Homura before heading off for a fun-filled Friday.

What made their anticipation for the coming concert so whimsical is the seemingly random decisions they made to prepare for it. They went clothes shopping together and even had their hair and nails done at a nearby beauty salon. Mami ended up buying and changing into a double-layered bluish skirt, and a silky bluish long-sleeve shirt under a white cardigan. Sayaka ended up buying and changing into a slightly fluffy golden skirt with black trim, and a silky black long-sleeve shirt under a white cardigan.

After that, Sayaka ended up getting her nails painted golden at the beauty salon, while Mami had hers painted blue. The two also had some makeup lightly applied to their face and hair. Just enough to have a definitive glam feel, but not enough to be overly ostentatious.

Cheerfully joking together through all of this, the two girls laughed and skipped together through the mall. They would end up eating some crepes together, as well as buying glow-sticks for the big concert.

To kill some remaining time before the concert started, they dropped into Mami's place and played some video games together. They played a game called Command and Conquer X: The Rise of Yuri. It was about a spunky rebellious girl with shoulder-length purple hair creating the Sisterhood of Nod, which she hoped to use to first conquer Japan and then the entire world! Mami enjoyed controlling massive tanks in the game, while Sayaka preferred using stealth assassin units to strike out at Yuri's foes.

"The way you sneak up on the enemy and manage to take them completely by surprise…" Mami began with a mischievous grin and a raised eyebrow, "It's certainly quite invigorating to watch, Sayaka."

"W-well it's nothing compared to how you can blow through absolutely anything, Mami, ha ha!" Sayaka replied with nervous chuckling.

After playing through a few missions, and saving their progress, it was finally time for Mami and Sayaka to head off to the big concert.

The concert was held at a simply massive auditorium. The crowd was immense, intense, intelligent. In spite of how emotionally-charged they were, it was a very orderly crowd, mostly well-dressed, mostly male, mostly adult, but also with a decent number of females in the audience. Many male audience members wore large bandanas around their heads, displaying the name of one or another member of Doki Doki Mana Burn. But what everybody had in common was glow-sticks lighting up an otherwise mostly darkened stands, while an elaborate light how shone down on the sweeping spirited singing of the dynamically dancing Doki Doki Mana Burn.

Mami and Sayaka, sitting in a mostly female section, enthusiastically thrust their light sticks diagonally up and down, often while joyously singing along with DDMB. DDMB sang some of their most popular original songs, but also pleasantly surprised the audience by paying tribute to an older, retired, and famous J-Pop group by singing its hit singles "Don't Call Me Lazy" and "My Love is Like a Stapler".

Finally, after an energetically ecstatic evening, but one that was also a mesmerizing blur of lights and sounds and moving to the beat, Mami and Sayaka would finally head back to Mami's place. The two chatted about what a great concert it was, during most of the walk. But once arriving at Mami's place, they both crashed, and gave their bodies a much-needed chance to rest.

After first drinking some water, Mami and Sayaka then drank a bit of a mixed drink that Mami had nicknamed "Trio Tiro Finale" that had three ingredients – Red Bull, sake, and vodka.

"Oh wow, _that's_ strong!" Sayaka exclaimed after a couple gulps.

"It certainly lives up to its name." Mami, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, they should drop the advisory…" Sayaka began in advisory, "Because this _really does _give you wings!"

Mami and Sayaka then chuckled a bit.

"Now that we've recuperated and gained our wings…" Mami began in slightly teasing reply, "It's time for me to play pop idol myself!"

"You don't have to, you know…" Sayaka stated, feeling a bit guilty over Mami doing this for her after what was already becoming a very long day.

"I know, but I want to." Mami said.

"Besides, I have to keep my word in order to be _reliable_, right?" Mami asked rhetorically, while winking at Sayaka.

Mami then changed into the same outfit she had on in the picture she had sent to Sayaka earlier in the week.

"Wow, it even looks nicer in person!" Sayaka said smilingly.

"Thank you" replied Mami, "Now, let's the two of us go to my bedroom, since that's the perfect place for me to share a special song with you."

"A song?" asked a startled Sayaka.

"Yes." Mami confirmed, "It's a song I wrote in my spare time over the last few days."

"O-Ok." Sayaka stated, a bit shyly.

After the two walked into Mami's room, Sayaka took a seat on the side of Mami's bed, while Mami grabbed a small microphone and flipped the switch on a small portable music player.

Mami then serenaded Sayaka with a powerful and heartfelt love song. It was a somewhat slow song, but filled with great passion and sincerity. Sayaka could tell from some of the lyrics that this was a very personal song, one that Mami clearly wrote with Sayaka, and her romance with Sayaka, in mind.

Sayaka was almost moved to tears during the song, and did in fact wipe her eyes once.

Once Mami was finally finished singing, she turned off the music player, and stood neatly but shyly in front of Sayaka. She held her microphone in both hands, hanging loosely over her abdomen. The sexual tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Did… did you like it, Sayaka?" Mami asked, very blushingly, temporarily unable to make eye contact with Sayaka.

"Yeah… it was… very moving." Sayaka replied, very emotionally, looking to the side away from Mami, "It was truly beautiful, Mami…"

Sayaka then looked up into Mami's gentle radiant face, the two soon becoming locked in tense but dreamy eye contact.

"Almost as beautiful as you are…" Sayaka stated, almost as though lost in a dream.

Mami became a bit chocked up, and placed one hand over her heart, before giving full vent to her emotions.

"Sayaka… I-I…" Mami began in highly atypical stammering sentence, "I want us to…"

"Make love tonight?" Sayaka asked, shyly looking away from Mami as she said, and with an unusual vulnerability on her face.

"…Yes." Mami stated. "As long as you want that as well."

"It's a dream…" Sayaka began, "I admit it's a dream I've had a lot lately… But we're so young, and…"

"We _are_ teenagers." Mami stated, "We're not kids any more. It's not _that_ strange for girls in middle school to experience this… And I want my first experience to be with _you_."

That was all Sayaka could take. She was now overwhelmed by the heat of the moment, her feelings for Mami, and her _desire_ for Mami.

"I want that too." Sayaka stated, as she leapt up from off the bed, and rushed over to passionately embrace and kiss Mami.

The two girls were now enraptured in love, kissing deeply and wetly, groping each other with comforting caresses, just barely being able to carefully channel an almost delirious desire. Sayaka's hands ran through Mami's hair, and hurriedly felt up and down Mami's shoulders, hips, and sides. Mami's hands felt up and down Sayaka's back, briefly rolling over the curves of her bum.

After cautiously groping each other, and kissing each other, for a couple minutes, the two stopped to catch their breaths. Their breathing had become heavier, while they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mami." Sayaka stated, her eyes watering while beads of sweat glistened on her face.

"I love you too, Sayaka." Mami replied, with tear droplets in the corners of her eyes, betraying how _very_ emotional she had become.

Mami then casted aside her remaining inhibitions, wrapped one hand around the corner of Sayaka's neck, and leaned forward to whisper seductively into Sayaka's ear.

"So _take me_." Mami stated, "_Strip me_. Make me yours."

"O-Ok" Sayaka replied.

Sayaka then started slowly undressing Mami, as Sayaka tried to control the bundles of excited nerves she could feel shooting off all over her body.

Mami's orange pop idol-style outfit would soon be dropped to the floor. Sayaka then took a step back, temporarily in disbelief at her current situation. There, standing before her, was one of the sexiest sights she'd ever seen. The perfectly shaped Mami Tomoe in lacy black bra and panties. Sayaka felt blood rushing to her nose and her lower extremities.

"Y-You undress too." Mami said, wrapping her arms defensively around herself as though shivering from the cold, suddenly rendered shy due to feeling increasingly self-conscious.

"R-Right." Sayaka stated.

Sayaka quickly stripped down to her own blue-striped underwear. She then took hold of Mami, wrapping her arms around Mami once more, kissing her with great pressure. The two girls started groping each other again, delighting in the sensation of smooth sensitive skin being petted and stroked by each other's nimble hands.

"Your hands are so soft and warm…" Mami said, while taking hold of one of Sayaka's hands, and leaning her head against it, "Even though you're a fierce warrior against witches, I'm also confident that you'll be a gentle lover to me."

"I-I'll certainly try." Sayaka said.

"Let's get on the bed…" Mami stated.

Soon Sayaka and Mami would be on top of Mami's bed, their arms, legs, and hands in an erotic tangle of love. Heavy breathing, blushing cheeks, beads of glistening sweat lightly covering shuffling limbs, hands touching and fondling in steadily bolder motions. It did not take long for their bras to both be sent flying over the side of the bed.

And yet, a slight shyness still remained. The two girls giggled a bit as they squeezed each other's bums, and fondled each other's breasts, but neither could muster up the courage to touch one final sensitive area.

"Don't hold back." Mami said, at last, as her desire had grown into a smouldering flame, "Touch me… _down_ _there_."

Sayaka slowly, but surely, reached one open hand down between Mami's leg. Sayaka then curled her fingers over the crotch of Mami's panties, and started rubbing vigorously.

Mami released a soft but powerful moan. Sayaka was made more confident by the sound of that moan. With that added confidence Sayaka continued to rub with her hand, while closing her lips over one of Mami's nipples.

"_Yes_…" Mami stated breathlessly, as her body began to quake with pleasure.

Mami's panties became increasingly wet, as did her hardened nipples. Her moans grew louder and longer, reflecting the steadily growing pleasure.

"Take them off…" Mami stated breathlessly.

Sayaka did as requested, which caused silky black panties to be slid down pass the feet, and tossed over the bed. Sayaka then moved her head between Mami's legs, and licked her carefully and steadily. Mami's fingers dug into the bedspread beneath her, steadying herself for the coming climax. And sure enough, that climax would soon be reached, as Mami released a loud groan to accompany a release of bodily fluid. In spite of how her face was now a bit messed up, Sayaka then smiled, loving every moment of this, and pleased at her ability to please her mentor and lover.

Sayaka then wiped her face clean, and climbed up and over Mami. A widely smiling Sayaka then looked down into Mami's glowing face.

Sayaka lovingly cupped Mami's face with one hand.

"That was great." Sayaka said.

"We're not done yet." Mami replied with a mischievous smile.

Sayaka was then startled by Mami quickly and energetically flipping their positions. Mami would now be mounted on top of Sayaka, and looking down into her eyes.

"Ma-Mami, what are you…?" Sayaka asked.

"I can't let my junior show me up." Mami stated with bedroom eyes and a playful grin, "You know _that_, Sayaka."

Mami then quickly shifted her torso downwards, and with equal quickness removed Sayaka's panties.

Mami then began to do to Sayaka what Sayaka had just done to her. Sayaka released some whimpers of pleasure as she felt Mami's tongue tease and please her.

"_~Maaammmiii~_" Sayaka groaned, as her loins gradually melted under the warm breath and hot mouth of her lover.

Soon, Sayaka would meet her own climax, voicing her own loud groan.

Mami then shifted up and rolled over, almost totally spent physically. But, at the same time, basking in the after-glow, as Sayaka herself did.

The two girls looked lovingly into each other's eyes, both knowing that nothing more needed to be said. Sayaka gently but snuggly wrapped her arms around Mami's shoulders, while Mami rested her head on top of Sayaka's cleavage. The two would soon drift asleep, smiling and dreaming, and hoping that their love would last forever.

_**The End**_


End file.
